Defenestration - Traduction du Velace
by EvilChachouuu
Summary: Emma se réveille avec une gueule de bois et trouve quelqu'un qu'elle méprise dans son lit à côté d'elle. Regina a une solution aux deux problèmes, dès qu'elle a atteint son quota de menaces de violence et de traumatisme sur Blanche-Neige. #SWANQUEEN


Coucou les gens! Vous ne vous y attendez pas hein? EvilChachouuu qui poste une nouvelle fiction comme ça en plein milieu de semaine sans vous prévenir, ça vous en bouche un coin hein? x)

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire du dernier de mes trois petits frères et le titre m'a fait penser à lui ... Oui, il a 11 ans et c'est le roi des bêtises et j'aurais bien envie de le défenestrer de temps en temps ... Enfin bref.

Je vous présente aujourd'hui une nouvelle traduction! C'est une histoire originale de Velace, qui vous plaira je l'espère car il y a du M et de l'humour! :)

Je vous laisse lire ça tranquillement! Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Defenestration :**

Emma se réveille ce matin-là, avec un rythme sans musique battant contre sa tempe et avec l'impression qu'on lui a fourré des boules de coton au fond de la gorge. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, c'est un enfer d'essayer de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il s'est passé la veille.

Grimaçant à la lumière qui brille à travers sa fenêtre, elle roule et son menton se retrouve contre la chair ferme de l'épaule de quelqu'un. Sans réfléchir, Emma sort du lit et laisse échapper un cri tandis que son corps s'emmêle dans les draps avant de tomber au sol sans cérémonie.

Emma ne partage pas son lit, du moins pas jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine personne l'ait menacée de la punir de sexe. Sa liberté, son indépendance ou quoi que c'était, ce qu'elle avait décidé il y a tant d'années a été promptement oubliée et elle a permis la première exception à la règle. Elle aurait honnêtement préféré la mort au célibat, comme c'est ce qui se serait passé état donné que la menace vient de son Amour Véritable qui est purement « Evil ».

Elle est droite dans ses priorités, au sens figuré, du moins.*

Sans se laisser décourager par l'état dans lequel elle se trouve maintenant et malgré la possibilité très réelle qu'elle puisse se sentir pire, sa colère bouillonne en surface. Il n'y a pas d'odeur familière, l'épaule est trop dure, il n'y a pas eu le frisson accompagnant le contact de la peau : la personne occupant son lit est un homme, et certainement pas la femme avec laquelle elle accepte de le partager depuis des mois.

- _Putain, Neal ?!_

C'est seulement lorsqu'elle se relève sur ses genoux qu'il prend la peine de rouler sur le côté et qu'il reconnaît le fait qu'elle s'est adressée à lui, mais tout ce qu'il fait c'est refermer les yeux, elle doit résister contre l'envie de se jeter sur lui depuis le sol afin de ne pas lui infliger de graves blessures corporelles.

- _Réveille-toi et sors de mon lit putain !_

Elle a l'impression qu'elle va s'évanouir à cause de la douleur dans sa tête si elle continue de crier, mais ça ne va probablement pas s'arrêter de sitôt.

\- _Sérieusement, Em ?_

Son exaspération lui fait reconsidérer sa décision de résister – strangulation, torture magique, ou peut-être l'amputation d'un membre ou deux – toutes ces pensées agréables qui lui ont traversé l'esprit en l'espace de quelques secondes. Seulement, quelqu'un a décidé que c'était le moment idéal pour frapper à la porte de sa chambre et enlever la possibilité d'en expérimenter une … ou chacune d'entre elles.

Elle gronde de frustration, maudissant la personne ayant interrompu sa chance d'une promesse d'un agréable moment, avant qu'elle ne crie.

\- _Quoi ?!_

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, elle s'attend à voir Blanche ou peut-être bien David, alors sa bouche béante est une réaction justifiée quand il se trouve que c'est Regina qui se tient sur le pas de la porte.

\- _Tu sais, compte tenu de ce que je t'ai laissé me faire dans les toilettes du Dirty Robber la nuit dernière, j'aurais pensé que tu serais un peu plus gentille alors que je prends du temps en dehors de mon emploi du temps chargé pour te retourner la …_

Son flot de paroles s'interrompt alors qu'elle entre dans la pièce, curieuse de la raison pour laquelle Emma est sur le sol qui se dévoila lorsque ses yeux traînent sur le lit où Neal est maintenant assis et bien réveillé.

Emma a toujours trouvé cela étrange, comme Regina peut cacher ses émotions.

Heureusement, puisqu'elle a passé une grande partie de ses deux dernières années avec cette femme, elle sait exactement quoi chercher alors qu'une personne normale aurait piqué une crise. L'étincelle de fureur dans le fond de ses yeux, le léger tremblement de sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle maintient un sourire de surface pour parer une raillerie. Le moins perceptible, c'est le léger changement de ton dans sa voix qui avertit Emma qu'il est temps de ne plus insister durant une dispute, ce qui se produit encore souvent.

Emma suspecte Regina d'adorer la fougueuse réconciliation sur l'oreiller, elle ne s'en plaint pas d'ailleurs.

Les yeux de Regina se plissent alors qu'elle reporte son attention sur Emma.

- _Si j'avais su que tu n'en avais pas eu assez, je t'aurais invitée chez moi._

La bouche d'Emma se ferme brusquement alors que son visage se crispe à l'idée d'avoir dormi avec Neal, oubliant momentanément l'état de sa tête lorsqu'elle la secoue de gauche à droite, le rappel lui vient sous la forme de ce qu'elle pourrait décrire comme un marteau-piqueur retentissant contre son crâne.

- _Je suis complètement habillée, nous n'avons RIEN fait._

\- _Parce que tu t'es endormie._ Proteste Neal, mais tout le monde sait que c'est une vaine tentative pour protéger son ego.

Au Noël dernier, lorsque Regina l'avait surpris en train d'essayer de lui voler un baiser sous le gui, la magie résultant de sa colère avait inondé l'Hôtel de Ville puis elle avait passé le reste de la nuit, ainsi que toute la matinée suivante, a rappelé à Emma pourquoi Neal n'aurait plus jamais aucune chance. Maintenant, Blanche et Neal sont encore les deux personnes incapables de comprendre quoi que ce soit au-delà de leurs propres désirs égoïstes, tandis que le reste de la ville est bien conscient de la complète indisponibilité d'Emma Swan.

\- _Donc je t'ai bel et bien fatiguée, je me sens beaucoup mieux._

Avec un sourire en coin maintenant bien en place, Regina jette quelque chose dans la pièce et les yeux d'Emma suivent le tissu voler jusqu'au sol, un court flash lui revient lorsqu'elle le reconnaît.

xxx

\- _Allez bébé. Je ne peux pas faire une opération commando en portant un jean, c'est pas confortable._

Emma savait qu'elle allait payer le fait de monopoliser Regina, pour la taquiner aussi longtemps qu'elle le fait avant de la laisser jouir. Même si la brune lui pardonne ces deux choses, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle échappe à la souffrance pour s'être moquée d'une Regina embarrassée quand quelqu'un d'autre était rentré dans la cabine à côté de celle où elles s'étaient "engagées"; elle n'a tout simplement pas pensé que sa punition serait sous forme de frottements.

\- _Tu aurais dû y penser avant de m'aborder dans des toilettes publiques._

Avec un dernier baiser, Regina sort de la pièce avec la culotte de la blonde nichée dans la poche de son pantalon.

xxx

En secouant ce souvenir dans son esprit, Emma ignore le commentaire de Regina du mieux qu'elle le peut avec la chaleur s'épanouissant sur ses joues. S'accrochant à la petite quantité de colère qui lui reste, elle rugit contre Neal.

\- _Je ne me suis pas endormie, je suis tombée dans les vapes parce que j'ai bu toute la nuit. Je doute que cela surprenne qui que ce soit que tu aies essayé d'en profiter, sachant que je pense que tu es un gros connard. Maintenant, sors de mon putain de lit avant que j'te jette par la fenêtre._

La situation se détériore entièrement lorsque Blanche entre pour voir pourquoi il y a une telle agitation dans la chambre de sa fille.

\- _Oh Emma, tu es finalement de nouveau avec Neal!_

Emma a envie de vomir et elle est à peu près certaine que ce n'est pas du fait d'avoir autant bu la veille.

\- _Pauvre Blanche, toi et moi savons toutes les deux que je suis la seule à avoir accès à l'entrejambe de ta fille._

Emma aurait pu rire du regard horrifié que Regina a reçu de sa mère, mais elle ne veut pas vraiment l'encourager car elle pense que ce serait bien si tout le monde pouvait sortir de sa putain de chambre.

Ce jour ne fait qu'empirer, et rien de tout cela ne l'aide à soulager son mal de tête non plus.

Alors que Blanche commence son discours d'une voix stridente, ce qui se passe habituellement lorsque quelqu'un brise ses désillusions au sujet de sa vie amoureuse, Emma décide que s'en est assez et abandonne.

Elle appuie sa tête contre le sol et se laisse glisser, elle prétend qu'elle dort toujours. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant les vingt dernières minutes n'est rien de plus qu'un rêve.

Un horrible …

Une image constituée de choses qu'elle pourrait faire à Regina dans la jupe courte qu'elle porte, oblige Emma à modifier la fin de ses songes.

… un rêve excitant.

* * *

Quelqu'un, quelque part, a dû avoir pitié d'elle car malgré l'inconfort d'être sur le sol de sa chambre, elle avait tout de même réussi à se rendormir. Elle se réveille pour la seconde fois ce matin-là, elle sourit en se redressant et remarque que Regina est maintenant la seule occupante de sa chambre.

Elle saisit l'oreiller que quelqu'un – Regina probablement – a placé sous sa tête à un moment donné, elle se lève du sol et se jette sur son lit.

\- _Alors, comment tu t'es débarrassée d'eux ?_

En croisant les jambes, Regina s'appuie contre le mur et offre son célèbre visage dédaigneux.

\- _Neal est parti de son plein gré après que je l'ai menacé de le castrer et ta mère était toujours dans son habituel entêtement, j'ai peur d'avoir dû la défenestrer._

Avec le battement toujours persistant dans son crâne, Emma ne prend même pas la peine d'essayer de décoder ce mot.

\- _Euh … en français s'te plaît ?_

\- _J'ai aimé ton idée._ Le sourire de Regina devient positivement mauvais alors qu'elle continue. _Je l'ai jetée par la fenêtre, ma chérie._

Emma ferme les yeux et soupire quand les ténèbres assouplissent les pulsations dans sa tête.

- _Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous même si c'est ce que tu as vraiment fait._

Elle garde les yeux fermés pendant que quelque chose remue le lit, la chaleur le long de ses côtes lui confirme que Regina est maintenant à ses côtés.

\- _Elle a marmonné quelque chose en rapport avec la préparation de thé et elle a descendu les marches quand je lui ai dit que je prendrai soin de toi._

Emma est certaine que Regina se rapproche de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de sa phrase, et elle n'a certainement pas imaginé le ronronnement dans ces quatre derniers mots. Il y a le souffle d'une chaude caresse avant que des lèvres douces viennent rencontrer la courbe de son cou, l'ordre des actions de Regina ne fait aucune différence pour son corps, car il frissonne de plaisir tout de même.

\- _Tu sais …_ La langue de Regina passe sur son pouls puis elle pince avec ses dents. _J'ai entendu dire que les orgasmes aidaient à soulager les migraines._ Ses doigts traînent le long de la couture de son jean. _Veux-tu satisfaire ma curiosité ?_

Emma gémit son consentement, elle tend sa main entre ses jambes et presse plus fermement contre elle la main déjà présente qui se faufile à l'intérieur du vêtement. C'est surprenant de voir à quel point elle est encore excitée à l'idée de se faire prendre par l'Evil Queen, d'autant plus que ce n'est pas la première fois.

Déjà, elle peut aisément sentir la palpitation derrière ses yeux fermés quand la main se glisse dans la braguette maintenant ouverte de son jean, une chaleur se répand à l'intérieur tandis que des doigts la remplissent de l'extérieur. Des lèvres frôlent le dessous de sa mâchoire, de doux baisers contre sa peau parfois interrompus par des coups de langue ou une légère succion avant que ces lèvres rencontrent finalement les siennes. D'autres images de la nuit dernière apparaissent dans son esprit, une en particulier la fait soupirer de surprise et elle s'éloigne de la bouche de Regina pour qu'elle puisse regarder la femme qui fait des mouvements de va-et-vient à l'intérieur d'elle avec ses doigts.

- _As-tu …_ Les doigts se courbent et elle gémit de plaisir, sa respiration se fait dans de petits halètements alors qu'elle essaie à nouveau. _As-tu utilisé … Mon Dieu … de la magie hier soir ?_

Regina lui fait un sourire en coin.

- _Eh bien tu as insisté et tu sais combien il m'est difficile de te résister quand tu es tellement …_ Elle pose une main sur le buste de la blonde, une paume lui taquine le mamelon alors que cette même main lui compresse le sein. _Mouillée et que tu me supplies de te baiser avec …_ Elle fait une pause pour tirer un nouveau soupir de plaisir de la bouche d'Emma en pinçant un téton entre son pouce et son index. _Je crois que tu as appelé cela ma « Baguette Magique du Plaisir Éternel »._

Emma rit, seulement pour gémir et se tordre quand les muscles de son bas-ventre se contractent, ses parois se rétrécissent autour des doigts qui, pour une raison qui lui est inconnue, ont arrêté de se mouvoir en elle.

Elle montre sa confusion, Regina se retire complètement d'elle et avant que la blonde puisse protester, une main s'agite dans l'air, faisant disparaître leurs vêtements avant que la brune ne l'enjambe et l'attrape par le mollet forçant Emma à mettre sa jambe sur son épaule avant de laisser traîner sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle se sent bien ouverte alors que Regina se penche en avant, leurs lèvres se retrouvent au moment exact où leurs clitoris se rejoignent.

La légère tension dans sa jambe n'est rien comparée à la sensation du plaisir pur qui l'assaille lorsque leurs corps se frottent l'un contre l'autre, intensifiée par la bouche chaude qui s'est échappée de leur baiser et descendue sur la poitrine d'Emma pour lécher, mordre, sucer son téton de plus en plus sensible, avant que Regina ne bouge pour prodiguer la même attention à son jumeau.

La chaleur qui s'est lentement accumulée dans le creux de son ventre s'intensifie tandis que ses dents éraflent légèrement son sternum, mais la pression qui se retire de sa cuisse détourne ce sentiment alors elle saisit Regina par la mâchoire.

\- _Où penses-tu aller ?_

Regina fait une moue avec ses lèvres parfaites.

\- _Je veux te goûter._

Il n'y a aucune chance qu'Emma lui refuse, mais elle veut quelque chose d'abord et tout ce qu'il faut, c'est une douce poussée pour que Regina remonte et réclame sa bouche, glissant sa langue entre les lèvres de la blonde pour danser avec la sienne. Ça ne dure pas longtemps, ce n'est jamais le cas lorsque la brune veut autre chose. Pourtant, un gémissement s'échappe des lèvres d'Emma lorsque Regina recule pour continuer son voyage vers sa destination initiale.

Les yeux bruns sont bienveillants quand ils se lèvent pour rencontrer le vert, mais alors qu'elle s'installe entre les jambes, ils deviennent affamés de nouveau. Emma peut voir ses pupilles s'obscurcir et ses narines se dilater quand elle vient respirer sa fragrance. Elle regarde la tête se baisser lentement et les lèvres se séparer avant qu'une langue ne passe entre elles pour venir caresser ses plis.

Les hanches de la blonde tressautent sur le lit, s'écrasant contre la bouche talentueuse et encourageant cette attention tandis que sa vision retombe à nouveau dans les ténèbres par la fermeture de ses paupières.

Positionnant les deux jambes d'Emma sur ses épaules, les mains de Regina glissent sous elle et attrapent ses fesses avant de relever le bas de son corps. Les muscles du dos de la blonde ont à peine le temps de se plaindre, qu'une langue la pénètre avec une forte poussée, plus profondément qu'elle ne le pensait possible. Elle ne sent rien d'autre que la chaleur délicieuse qui se répand dans tout son corps, c'est comme si son cerveau décidait simplement que rien d'autre n'existait au-delà des attentions divines de la langue humide et glissante de Regina à l'intérieur d'elle dévorant tout ce qu'elle est.

Il n'en faut pas beaucoup plus pour que Regina serre ses lèvres autour du clitoris d'Emma, remplaçant sa langue avec ses doigts et suçant l'organe durci avant que le corps de la blonde ne se tende et qu'elle jouisse, le nom de Regina s'échappe de ses lèvres alors que son orgasme la traverse.

Alors qu'Emma descend du septième ciel, Regina soulage son dos en le reposant sur le lit et rampe à ses côtés. En posant un bras sur son buste, Regina sème des baisers le long de son cou avant de passer à sa mâchoire. Un sourire courbe les lèvres de la blonde alors que ses yeux s'ouvrent et qu'elle tourne la tête, capturant la bouche de Regina dans un baiser lent et paresseux.

Quand elles se séparent, Regina pose sa tête contre la poitrine d'Emma et se blottit davantage contre elle.

- _Qu'en est-il de toi ?_

Regina lève la tête et sourit.

\- _Je n'ai pas de migraine._ Quand Emma fronce les sourcils, elle roule des yeux et se recouche. _Plus tard. Je sais que tu es encore fatiguée._

* * *

Plus tard, apparemment, ne voulait pas dire à son réveil puisque quand le son de son téléphone l'arracha de son sommeil, Regina n'était plus là.

Heureusement, sa migraine a disparue, elle se retient de grommeler au son irritant et se traîne hors des couvertures pour atteindre sa veste. Demeurant dans le lit et hors du lit en même temps, sa tête pend près du sol lorsqu'elle répond au téléphone.

\- _Quoi ?_

- _Emma, tu dois venir à l'hôpital._

C'est David et il a l'air … elle n'en est pas vraiment sûre.

Avec le sang qui lui monte à la tête, elle a peur à un autre mal de tête, elle réussit à se mettre en position assise avec rien de plus qu'un grognement.

- _Pourquoi ?_

\- _Euh … il semble que Neal soit allé au bureau du Maire et qu'il ait eu un petit problème._

Amusé, il a l'air amusé.

En roulant ds yeux, elle soupire.

- _Et en quoi ça me concerne ?_

\- _Eh bien … tu es le Sheriff et il faut que Regina soit arrêtée._

Emma sort du lit et se met debout au moment où il mentionne son nom.

\- _Quoi ? Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?_

- _Elle euh …_ Il glousse. _Elle l'a jeté d'une fenêtre._

- _Oh …_

En enfilant sa veste, elle tourne la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de ses clefs de voiture.

\- _Tu ne sembles pas surprise._

Elle sourit au souvenir de ce matin et secoue la tête. Avec les clefs en main, elle descend l'escalier avant d'admettre ses soupçons.

- _Je lui ai peut-être donné l'idée._

\- _Ah …_ Il y a une pause, même si elle est presque sûre d'entendre quelqu'un ricaner avant de parler à nouveau. _Eh bien … je ne peux pas garantir qu'il le méritait. Bien que si j'en juge par les noms d'oiseaux qu'il lui assenait quand je suis arrivé, je dirais que c'était une réaction provoquée._

- _Peut-être qu'elle se sentait menacée ?_

Peut-être que c'est le genre de chose qu'une flic tordue ferait, inventer des excuses pour ne pas avoir à arrêter la Méchante Reine. Là encore, on pourrait difficilement s'attendre à ce que Storybrooke adhère aux mêmes lois que tout le monde. Le reste du monde ne contient pas de petites villes pleines de personnages magiques et de contes de fées, arrêter quelqu'un pour quelque chose que même le Prince Charmant trouve amusant semble être une réaction exagérée.

- _Il avait l'air plutôt en colère._

David semble d'accord avec elle.

\- _Alors … légitime défense ?_

Emma retient son souffle alors qu'elle court dans la rue où sa voiture est stationnée, espérant qu'elle n'aura pas à jeter sa petite-amie en prison pour quelque chose qui est probablement de sa faute en premier lieu.

\- _C'est ce que je dirais aussi._

Elle sourit de soulagement en relâchant son souffle.

- _On dirait que tu n'as pas besoin de moi après tout._ Elle démarre la voiture, recule sur la route et se dirige vers le 108 Mifflin Street. _À ce propos, dis-lui que je serai chez elle dans une quinzaine de minutes, j'ai le remède parfait pour le mal de tête qu'elle doit avoir à cause de lui._

* * *

*her priorities straight, figuratively speaking, at least : jeu de mots impossible à rendre en français, sachant que « straight » signifie droit/lisse ou hétéro.

* * *

Et voilà pour la traduction pour ce petit OS! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ;)

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions en reviews ;)

Je vous dis à la prochaine!


End file.
